Fire Emblem: The Dark King
by mamading
Summary: Three years after Radiant Dawn, and everything is in order. All of the countries in Tellius are at peace with each other. No more wars are taking place, or so it seems. Reports of a new threat have been aroused. Can our heroes ban together once more? DISCONTINUED
1. Serenes Forest

Ike and Mist were walking through the Serenes Forest. They were on their way to see their friends, the heron laguz, Reyson and Rafiel. It has been three years since the goddess Ashera was defeated and peace was brokered between the countries. Ike and the Greil Mercenaries had gone back to their castle along the Gallian/Crimean border. The Dawn Brigade had went back to Daien, with Sothe as the new king and Yune as the new queen. Gallia went back to the way things were, sort of. It was now ruled by none other than the blue cat, Ranulf. In Goldoa, King Kurthnaga (aka: Kurth) lived with his new wife, Ena, who decided to move on with her life. Begnion was ruled by Empress Sanaki. Crimea, as you know, was ruled by Elincia and Geoffry. Kilvas, the crow nation, was of course ruled by Naesala and his new queen, Leanne, another heron laguz. Hatari, the wolf kingdom, was abandoned by Lethe, Ike's new wife, and Volug, who joined the Dawn Brigade. The rest of the Dawn Brigade became the Daien royal guard. Also, Pheonicis is still run by Tibarn with his eyes, Janaff, and his ears, Uki.

Anyway, as I was saying, Ike and Mist were going to visit Reyson and Rafiel. They were about half way there when Ike noticed a shadow move in the thick underbrush. Ike drew Ragnell, his trusty sword. and pointed at the shadow.

"What is it Ike?" asked Mist, staring in the same direction, but seeing nothing.

"I'm not entirely sure. I thought I saw a figure, but I might of just imagined it." Just then, a figure wrapped in a dark cloak pounced and knocked Ike to the ground. It was at that moment that he realized who it was. It was his wife, Lethe.

"Hello darling."

"Hello Lethe. What are you doing here?" Ike asked.

"Well, you see, I am here for the same reason. I want to see my old friend, Rafiel. And don't worry Ike, I made sure that Marcia was in charge before I left." Just then, two white birds came soaring down to intercept the group. They then reverted and were immediately recognized as Reyson and Rafiel.

"Hello Ike. Mist. Lethe. How are you guys?" asked Rafiel.

"I'm good Rafiel," replied Lethe, "I'm glad you got your flight back."

"We are good to." replied both Ike and Mist.

"Hello everyone," said Reyson, "I heard you needed to speak to us."

"That's right," replied Ike, "I need to talk to you about a very delicate matter. I have received information from Sothe that a new evil is arriving."


	2. Evil Revealed

Daien Keep

* * *

"What do you mean, Sothe?" asked Micaiah.

"I mean what I said. Something is coming. I heard that it was a new evil arising. Yune told me."

"I don't understand why you love Yune, Sothe, but I trust her. Did she tell you who it was?"

"She does not know his/her name, but she does know it could be the reason why Ashera came here."

"Hello all." said Yune, "do you know why she came here in the first place?"

"Hello Yune." Sothe walks over and kisses Yune, "how are you my darling."

"Hello,' said Yune, blushing madly.

"Yes, I would like to know why she came," said Micaiah, extremely annoyed at her 'brother's' actions.

_FLASHBACK_

Ashera was laying in on the ground, bleeding.

"Had enough, Ashera?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Lady Ashera!!! Get away from her. Run, my lady." screamed Red Knight, her loyal subject. Just then, a large light appeared and Ashera disappeared.

"Run while you can, Ashera, but I will find you and finish what I started. But first, Red Knight, you fall."

_END FLASHBACK_

"You speak with a foolish tongue, Lady Yune."

"Who said that to her?!?" screamed Sothe.

"Calm down, young one. It is I, Red Knight. I trapped that, thing, and somehow, it has gotten out of its prison of light."

"Red Knight," said Yune, "I wasn't finished yet, but he just told you the ending."

"So," Macaiah said, "the evil that nearly killed Ashera is coming here?"

"Much worse that that," said Red Knight, "he and Ashera's whole of the Begnion Army."

* * *

Suspenseful, aint it. Tell me what you think. And, if you send me a character of your own, he/she will be in this story, in addition to myself.


	3. Begnion Pegasus Knights

All right, so here is chapter 3. But, before I start, I would like to announce that every 4 chapters, I will go back and review the chapters and I will have conversations with the characters. If you have any questions to ask them, send them in a review. All questions will be accepted if submitted before March 30, 2009 (might change). It takes place in Begnion.

* * *

"Keep practicing your speed, Skye." shouted Tanith at the fairly new recruit, "you may be a master at the lance, but if your not quick enough, in both attacking and dodging, you will be an easy target."

"Keeping in sync with your pegasus is the key," said Commander Sigrun, "if you tell signal horse to go left, it should do so with no hesitation. Use the wings to your advantage and stay on the ground. Keep the wings fairly hidden until needed. It will fool your opponents into thinking that you are a Paladin, and archers will not target you as much, isn't that right Marcia?"

"Yes sir," said the pink-armored pegasus knight.

"So, what are you pegasus knights up to now?" yawned Captain Haar.

"Yes, how are you doing this fine summer morn?" asked Jill, Haar's wife.

"Hello wyvern masters. We are fine. We finally have a new recruit. Come here, Skye" The new pegasus knight flew down and hopped off her mount. As she came down, however, she tripped on her mounts reins, and fell face first on the the soft grass. She stood, blushing redder than a tomato.

"I... I... I am so sorry. Please forgive me. It was an accident, I swear. I got caught on the reins and, ugh!!! Why can't I be as graceful as a real pegasus knight." said Skye, scolding herself for what happened.

"Zzzzzzzzz. Huh, what happened." Haar said, half asleep. Jill mentally slapped her self in the face and wondered why her husband couldn't stay awake for more than three seconds.

"Nothing, Haar," replied Jill, "it is quite alright Skye. I remember when I first became a wyvern rider. I couldn't go left, let alone get on and off without making a complete fool of myself. But, I kept practicing and was a wyvern master in no time. But, that is not the reason we came here. Ike told Reyson, who told us that a new evil was coming, and it is the same evil that nearly killed Ashera."

"Now that is interesting."

"Empress Sanaki. Welcome to the Begnion Pegasus Knight's Training Grounds."

"Thank you Sigrun. Now, back to what Jill said. I had a dream that something dark was coming to Tellius, and that it was looking for someone. I think that may be what your talking about."

"Honestly," said Jill, "we didn't know he, or it, was looking for someone. Thanks for that information. We have to go tell Elencia about it."

* * *

Hello all who read this. I want you to know that my character entry is still open, and will be open until the last day of February, 2009. Also, I wanted you to know, I haven't done Gallia, Crimea, Kilvas, Pheonicis, Castle Ike (the Greil Mercenaries), and I haven't technically done Daien, the Merchants, or Talrego. I can also go back on this chapter and add characters, but you have to send them by the end of February. That is when I will post Chapter 4.


	4. The Winged Islands

**I am so sorry for the wait. If you read my other fan fiction (Spyro and Cynder's New Beginning) you will know why. Well, here we go, finally, with chapter 4. We now join our laguz friends in Pheonicis, where Janaff, Ukie, and King Tibarn are discussing the evil themselves.

* * *

**

Umm, where are they. Hold on...

**A few moments later**

... here they are.

"Alright, Ukie, what news have your ears recieved?" asked Tibarn, king of Pheonicis.

"Well, there is good news, bad news, and really bad news." said Ukie, with a worried tone.

"The bad news is that, a new evil may be approaching..."

"WHAT!? That is absolutely terrible!"shouted Tibarn.

"... the really bad news is that there is talk of preparing for the battle against it..."

"But Tellius has been peaceful for over 3 years. This is bad. Please, tell me the good news is wonderful." said Tibarn

"... however, the good news is that the 'new evil' everyone is talking about has not been confirmed to exist. The evil is nothing but the tale of Ashera's second biggest defeat." finished Ukie.

"Ok, wait second, oh yeah, she being beaten by a mortal must be her first. Anyway, Janaff, what news do your eyes bring?"

"Well, nothing much. Just the fact that everyone is going high stung over this new evil. Apparently, armies are popping up from every country. However, the good news is that all beorc and mainland laguz countries have signed a treaty to aid, not kill, one another."

"Perhaps we should sign to, come Ukie, Janaff, off to Bengnion, the place where all treaties are signed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Kilvas...

* * *

**

"So, that is what everyone is going haywire about." said Naesala, King of Kilvas

"That is what my brothers, among others, have informed me," replied Leanne, Queen of Kilvas

"Then, we should take flight. We need to be apart of that treaty."

"I agree, Naesala, however, I must stay here, to keep the kingdom in check. Go on, I will be fine."

"Alright. I am off. See you soon"

And with that, Naesala kissed Leanne and flew off toward Begnion.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the next chapter about the islands of Pheonicis and Kilvas and there part in the preparation for the war against the evil. What is really going on though? Is the evil really coming, or is someone, someone everyone knows and fears, playing them for a fool, or is it much worse that either of those things. Find out these things and answers to many more questions in later chapters of Fire Emblem: The Dark King**


	5. Crimean Introduction

**In the last part, we found out that the evil may or may not really be coming. But what of the Red Knight? Is he just a wolf in sheep's clothing. We might find this out as Jill and Haar have just arrived in Crimea. Let's go see what's up.

* * *

**

"Will you please hurry it up, Maverick. How much longer do I have to sit and watch you practice your moves on a tree? You are going to bust your Iron Sword." said Jenna, Maverick's 18 year old sister. Jenna and Maverick have been traveling all over Crimea as mercenaries after their parents were killed in the Mad King's War. They had just been invited to Crimea's capital to have a talk with the queen, Elincia, and the king, Geoffrey.

"Sheesh, I'm coming. I can't even get a little training in before we go see the queen, can I?"

"All you want to do is train hard so you can have huge muscles to impress Elincia's daughter. I have told you a million times, females of glory hate muscles, now come on before I drag you there by the spikes of your hair!"

"All right, all right. You win." Maverick said with the sting of defeat. He didn't understand why his older sister wouldn't let him try and win a girl his own way. Just then, two wyverns landed right in front of Maverick and Jenna.

"Umm, excuse me, but we need to pass," Maverick said, with a nervous tone. They started to walk forward, but a lance and an axe stopped them in there tracks. Just then, I recognized them to be Jill and Haar (the narrator can do that you know).

"You bear the marks of Begnion soldiers. What is your purpose in Crimea?" asked Jill.

"Oh, you mean these, yeah, a bunch of bandits we were hired to take down had these on them. They are comfortable and offer much better protection than our old clothes, so we kept them. Queen Elincia and King Geoffrey invited us to talk about something. My brother and I were hoping it was a job. We are somewhat famous around here, but in a good way."

"Oh, is that all?" asked Haar, "Well, just climb aboard our wyverns. We're heading there ourselves."

"Thank you," said Maverick, "By the way, my name is Maverick. I am 15. That is my older sister, Jenna. She is 18."

"Nice to meet you. Now come on, we have to hurry." said Jill.

**Meanwhile, in Crimean Castle**

Geoffrey and Elincia were setting up a nice place to eat and talk. Yeah, I know what your thinking, _Why are the king and queen setting up there own table?_ Well, if you are true to the FE series, you would know that Elincia hates being served by servants. She would much rather be in the action than watching it.

"So, when do you think those two mercenaries will be here?" said Geoffrey, while setting out the plates.

"I'm not sure, but I do hope they hurry. Our mission for them is of upmost importance." Just then, the two main doors opened, with Jill, Haar, Jenna, and Maverick at the frame.

"Ah, come in," said Geoffrey, "we have much to discuss."

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter. It was mostly and introduction to the OC's for Crimea (Thanks Chef Colette). This is not the official Crimean intro, and given intense thought, I will be in this story as well.**


	6. Signing the Treaty

**Hey everyone. It's me, the narrator. In this part, Gallians and Kuthnaga, Ena, and ??? (you'll see why), along with everyone you've seen, will be discussing stuff about the thing that might do something at sometime. I'm kidding. From what I've heard, today is the meeting about the signing of the Treaty of Defense (best name I could come up with). Oh, well, some people are arriving already. I will ramble off who comes in... wait, a letter? It says, "Dear Narrator, We will not be able to come for reasons we are not at liberty to discuss. Queen and King, Elincia and Geoffrey." Well, that settles that. Anyway, here we go... (Sanaki, Tormod, Tanith, Sigrun, Marcia, and Skye were already present)**

**Ike  
Mist  
Reyson  
Lethe  
Nailah  
Skrimir  
Ranulf  
Armand  
Naesala  
Leanne  
Rafiel  
Nealuchi  
Kurthnaga  
Sothe  
Yune  
Micaiah  
Jill  
Haar  
Tibarn  
Janaff  
Ukie **

**That seems to be all, wait, two more...**

**Jeena  
Maverick**

**They are Crimean's signers. That's all. Let's get on with the show.

* * *

**"Everyone, everyone, please be seated," said Empress Sanaki, "We will now start the discussion. As you all very well know, there is a great evil upon us. It is said to be the only creature that single handedly defeated Ashera. The creature, whose name is not known..."

"We know of its name."

"Who said that, oh, Ena, Kuthnaga, what do you know?"

"Well," began Ena, as she stood up, but had to immediately sit back down. It is very hard to stand with a dragon laguz baby. I know the game said it was Rajabub's, err, whatever his name was, but for the sake of the fiction, it is Kurthnaga's. That is right, ??? is their child.

"Easy now, Ena," said Kurthnaga, in a worried voice, "anyway, as she was saying, we know of his name. He is called *%$&#, but that is kind of hard to pronounce, so we call him Defter. In Goldoa, he is known as the Destroyer."

"Alright, thank you for the information. Okay, as I was saying, this danger is very real, or so everyone thinks. That is why I called all of you here. If this thing is real, we need to band together as a continent. Here, we have the Treaty of Defense. Each of you will be signing for your country, so sign knowing that this treaty is in affect until this threat is over."

* * *

**After about 2 hours, everyone is finished signing. So, this evil, has Goldoa faced it before? And what of the red knight? Well, I could tell you, but I am evil. Keep reading, and you might find out.**


	7. Goldoa

**My word, it feels so good to be back!!! Between my grandfather dying, my going to highschool, groundings, and a bunch of other stuff, I thought I would NEVER get back. Anywho, I do hope you enjoy this little hooplah of a story i wipped up just for you guys, who have waited patiently for my next chapter to come into play.**

**Alright, when we left our band of rag-tag heroes, they had just finished signing the Treaty of Defense (yes, im still going with that.). Now, I'm going to use my prolonged absents to my advantage. We are heading on over to Goldoa to catch up with a few of our old friends Kurthnaga, Ena, ???, and a character of my own creation. So, lets go!**

**

* * *

**"Well, this is just great..." said David, clearly annoyed. He had been trying to re-create an old dragonstone so that the dragon-tribe laguz could shift at any time. This task was proving exceedingly difficult mostly because dragonstones were supposed to be crafted by Dragons of Earth. Through his journeys, David noticed a severe lack of that species of dragon, so he was pretty much on his own. It's not like he had much else to do. He was probably the single living dragon laguz bachelore in Goldoa, and he wasn't to happy about that. All his friends had a mate or a wife or something, but he was just alone, in a 'labrotory', as he called it, working on dragonstones and ancient texts. Last night, he had just been invited to come over to a babyshower. He wanted so much not to come, that he thought up every excuse in the book, then he made stuff up. For someone who is supposed to be smart, elegant, David fit that bill pretty nicely. However, he had a sneaky, deceptive side to him that had kept him alive. Anyway, he had officially given up on this stone. He sat it down and went outside for a decent walk through the plains of Goldoa. As soon as he got out the door, however, he sat down on a bench for a while, taking in the beauty of his home. Then, a lurking figure crept up right behind David...

"HI DAVEY!!!" said the voice. This caused David to fall face-first into the ground below the bench. He looked up and saw who it was.

"Hello Silphy..." he said. Silphy was the type of girl who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was, unfortunately for David, David. She had done so many moves to try and get him to like her, I would have to rewrite this story a hundred times over just to equal that ammount. But here is the ironic part. David is seceretly in love with Silphy, but he would be damned if he told her that.

"So, what is my favorite wittle Goldoan doing?" she said, in a very baby-like tone. It took all of David's self control not to break down laughing. He smiled and chuckled of course. He looked at Silphy with those big, unemotional eyes, but still felt a sense of warmness toward the girl and it showed.

"I will tell you what I'm doing, but it will cost a fine." That was the ongoing thing between David and Silphy. It was a little game they enjoyed playing when they could.

"Hmph, I dont want to play today Davey. I'm not in the mood for your silly games." She was in a pouty mood today. Kurthnaga and Ena had left the whole castle to Silphy and David, and Silphy had plans. Not only did she have plans, she had objectives that she planned to meet. _Today is the day David will be mine_ she had told herself over and over again.

"Yeah, I guessed as much," he said, as he reluctantly stood up, "You might as well tell me what it is you want to do first." Just then, the wingbeat of a dragon was heard. Then up ahead, out of the treeline came King and Queen Kurthnaga and Ena. Silphy grunted a little, but no one acknoledged it. Kurt and Ena didnt stop to say hi or anything, they were running, er, flying to the hospital. You see, the signing of the treaty had come to a close when Ena's water broke. As they flew by, Silphy slipped one of her hands into one of David's.

"I think having a family is absolutely wonderful, dont you David? David? David, where did you... UGH!!!" David had run off after the word 'family.'

0000000

Ena was laying on the bed, with her newborn baby in her arms. Kurt was standing beside her, smiling a deep, contenting smile.

"You did wonderful, dear." Kurt said as he knelt down to eye-level with Ena. Ena was so wiped out, she was incapable of any form of audible communication, so she just smiled weakly. It was at that exact moment when your friendly neighboorhood sorcerer, Bastion, decided to enter into the room. Bastion, as you all know, was happy, and I mean REALLY happy. Seriously, nothing ever goes wrong in this guy's world. He could get shot in the head, and he would say something like 'Ah, twas a glorious day for dying, twas it not?'. Anywho, as I was saying, Bastion entered into the room quietly and walked over to Kurt.

"Congradulations, dear friend." He said. He had his normal, stupid grin glued to his face, but this one had some true meaning behind it.

"Thanks." whispered Kurt. He then lead them out into the hallway after Ena had fallen asleep with the baby. "So," asked Kurt, "how are you guys over in Crimea?"

"We are quite splendorous, I promise you. Elincia's adopted daughter is doing quite well as a young princess, and my Lucia is with child now." Bastion said the last part with a little laugh. "I came to ask how things were with Lady Ena, however, I see that I have arived a smigin to late." It was at this time that David walked into the castle. Well, stumbled really. He was still trying to catch his breath from the escape from Silphy. He tried to rush over to Kurt, but tripped and stumbled, landing on his face. He then looked up at Kurt.

"You...have...to...hide...me..." said David, panting between each word. Just then, Silphy came trapsing into the room. She looked and say David lying at Kurt's feet, so she rushed over to his side and layed down by him.

"There is a reason we have wings, you know," she said. Silphy then went to a mocking tone with David's voice, saying, "Look at me, I'm David. I am called a genious, but I run across an open field when my wings are perfectly fine!" This little phrase got a laugh out of everyone. Everyone but David, who sat up, looking at her, to exaughsted to laugh.

"If I flew, I would have taken away your opportunity to chase me, which I knew you were going to want to do." He said that with a smile. Silphy became flustered a bit and began to blush slightly.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't run away from simple little questions, I wouldn't have to chase you now would I? Now come on, I want to talk to you." Before David could even respond, he was yanked up and dragged out. On the way out, Kurt noted that Silphy was wearing an evil grin.

"I swear, those two are better than Ike and Lethe. If you just take the time to watch them, even in public, it's like a free comedy routine." He then proceeded to laugh and turned his attention back to Bastion. "So, now tell me the truth, what brings you to Goldoa?"

"Well," Bastion said, his grin fading and his expression turning dead serious, "There is sort of a problem. More and more monsters have been appearing across Tellius, and no one knows why. We've taken into the fact that they are neither human, laguz, or branded. They are evil creatures, most are easy to fend off. The problem is, though, that they are constantly multiplying at a rate faster than anything I've ever seen. Not only that, but we have lost contact with the Wolf Laguz."

Kurt's expresion changed from interest to worry. "Would this have anything to do with the Destroyer possibly arriving?" Just then, a large crash was heard through the corridor and David and Silphy were sent flying backwards, hitting the podium and slumping in a pile, with Silphy on top. "What the..." Kurt said, just then, a giant shadow manifested itself infront of Kurt, ignored both him and Bastion, and walked right over to Ena's baby. It was just about to pick it up with a blue arrow peirced it and the shadow disappeared. Then, out of nowhere, a small angel-like guy flew down and landed next to Kurt. He smiled a friendly smile.

"Hi there. You must be king Kurthnaga. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Pit." Pit then shook Kurt's shaking hand. "You know, you should really fix the hole in the wall." he said jokingly. Kurt just stared at him, and Bastion slapped Pit's back.

"We are very grateful for the most generous assistance you offered. Might I ask what are you?"

Pit smiled and laughed a bit. "I'm an Angel. I come from Angel Land, a world high above and parallel to your own. I'm afraid that those monsters are minions of Medusa. She has just broken out of a jail and teamed up with a mysterious figure. She is creating the monsters. That shadow-thing there was one of her elites. Don't know why it was here for the baby though."

Kurt snapped out of his daze and began to walk toward the door. "Come, Pit. Since you are so knowledgable toward this subject, we must talk more." And with that, Kurt, Bastion, and Pit left the room.

0000000

About an hour later, David awoke to find Silphy on top of him, staring at him. "Oh, hey there sleepy head. I'm glad you finally decided to wake up," she said, in her normal, innocent tone. David couldn't take it any more, and the position was perfect. _This is it_ he told himself _It's time to do or die._ He then lifted his head up slightly and kissed Silphy on the lips. He quickly retracted and looked into her blue eyes. She stared back, and after about a minute, she returned the kiss. They then both passed out from exaughstion, resting in eachothers limp, injured arms.

* * *

**Heh, I'm getting better at this. Alright, three big announcements here. 1) The OC (other character) entry is re-opened. This is for all of you who didnt send in an OC. 2) I am having a contest to see what the name and gender of the new dragonling should be (I have my own description for both boy and girl). 3) Yes, it's true, I put Pit into the story. I had to, I was running out of ideas to make the whole "Dark King" thing seem a little more well thought-out. Besides, with Pit, I can put in Medusa, and she can be the "Dark Queen". Oh, right, one more announcement. It is finally here, the moment you've all been waiting for, the reveal of the Dark King. Yes, the Destroyer is all good and well, but the Dark King needs to be, well, more. So, one more contest: I need a popular video game/TV/anime villian who will be the bad guy. I don't care who he is, just put in the post his name, gender (has to be male), description, powers, and URL Address to learn more about him. Well, thats all I got for now. Mamading, out.**


	8. The Greil Mercenaries

**Oh God, does it feel good to be writing this story again! I would like to eternally apologize for my absence, but with my Grandfather dying and my Aunt becoming very ill, my life has been beyond hectic. With school starting soon here, I will have much more time and concentration, and I will be able to write more. So, without further a do to my long-awaited audience... time for the Griel Mercenaries!

* * *

**Ike, Lethe, and Mist were walking back from their meeting with the herons. Well... Mist was technically riding her horse, but that isn't the point. As they were traveling back to their castle along the Crimean/Daien border, Lethe's ears perked up. She stopped, and looked around, her cat-eyes piercing the darkness.

"Ike..." she said worriedly, "I think someone is following us... I picked up his scent a while back, but I didn't think anything of it. However, I just heard something, and his scent came again." She was about to bear her fangs, when the masked figure walked out from behind the bushes. He looked at Ike and Lethe with his cold, lifeless eyes. He looked almost like Volke, except his clothes were completely black, except for his white scarf. He drew his knife, and then threw it at the ground by Lethe's feet. He spoke words like a devil.

"Silence your slave, Beorc, unless you want her tongue to cut off. I have a very important question for you... which of you is known as Mist?" Ike instinctively drew Ragnell, the blade gifted to him by Empress Sanaki as repayment for helping her in times of need during the battle with Ashera and the Order. The blade glowed brightly, and the creature stepped back, letting out an ungodly hiss.

"H-h-how dare you draw that blade on me! Sheath it at once, or I shall cast your souls to the darkest shadows of eternity!" He was clearly scared of the blade, and the blade seemed to respond by glowing brighter. The blade even spoke to Ike, or so he thought. It said only two words: 'Use me...'. Ike had always trusted this blade, and he swung Ragnell, the mighty sword releasing a wave of light energy, that sliced through the creature. Normally, the person struck by Ragnell would be cleaved in two, and would dissolve into light. However, this creature let out a screech of pain and terror, and exploded in a large blast of shadow-like energy. The blade's glow dimmed, and Ike sheathed it.

"Mist, Lethe, are you alright?" They both nodded in agreement. "Then let's get out of here..."

Two Hours Later...

"Are you sure they said you, Mist?" asked Rolf. Rolf and Mist had been more than friends for a while now, and when he heard that, he almost shot of an arrow out of sheer anger and worry.

**OKAY! Before you even say anything, Rolf and Mist are together! I don't like the idea that Boyd is a pervert, so he isn't in this game. If you have any questions, please leave a comment or PM.**

"I'm sure, Rolf. He said it as clear as day... but don't worry! My big brother protected me, just like he always does!" Rolf breathed a sigh of relief. It's not like he didn't trust Ike or anything, he just hated the idea of HIS Mist to be in any danger at all. It really didn't matter to him that she wielded Andolite, he was still as worried as ever. Just then, Ike and Lethe walked into the main hall where Rolf, Mist, and the others were already gathered.

"Okay... we have good news, and bad news." Said Ike, a little more depressed than usual. And When Ike is depressed, you know it has to be bad. Lethe's attempts didn't even deter his depression.

"The bad news," Ike started off, "Is that the creature we faced was confirmed by the Red Knight to be a minion of the evil that defeated Ashera. The good news, however, is that, in light of recent events, and because of this attack, we will be heading off to Goldoa, where we will be less prone to attacks like this, and get to see our old friends.. We leave at sun-up, so pack what you need and what you want. Take all your weapons and gold, because it could be a while before we come back here." Without anything else to say, Ike returned to his quarters, and Lethe followed him. She had to somehow cheer him up.

The rest of the Mercenaries were somewhat surprised. They had only re-built the castle a year ago. However, they all thought, if it was for their own safety, they should go. Mist was the first to be ready, as she always seemed to have a travel kit ready to go at any time. The others all slowly followed suit, but almost everyone was upset to leave. Everyone EXCEPT Volke, who was so used to moving around constantly, he was kind of exited to get back to traveling. With everything ready, Ike announced at dinner that everyone should get a good-night's sleep, because it would be a long journey in the morning. After Dinner, everybody went to off to their rooms, and slept. Only Ike and Lethe stayed awake to guard the perimeter, being that they were the only ones that could go for days without a wink of sleep.

"Ike... honey... everything will be alright." Said Lethe with a smile. She valued the alone time between the two, because it was the one time she could honestly be how she felt toward Ike. She was scorned by quite a few Laguz for falling for a beorc, and while around them and other beorc, she had to scorn herself as well. When she was alone with Ike, however, she felt no fear in expressing her emotions to him.

"I really hope so, Lethe. If this evil is as powerful as Tellius Lore says he is, we could be in for the fight of and for our lives..." He was genuinely upset. He couldn't believe, even after the Mad King's War and the war with Ashera, that Tellius, his friends, family, and all the others were STILL in mortal peril. Ike saw this Evil's arrival as partially his fault, and, secretly, he would beat himself up about it. Lethe, however, knew about this.

"Ike..." she said, her cat-eyes seeming to sparkle in the starlight. She sighed a bit, and then leaned against him. Ike put his arm around Lethe, and smiled slightly. This is what he had been trying to protect... this is what he was GOING to protect, no matter what. He didn't care what came his way, he would give his life to save the Mercenaries, to save his family... to save Lethe. He kissed her forehead lightly, and Lethe let out a soft purr. They looked up at the stars, and smiled.

* * *

**Well... there you go! I say we leave the Mercenaries to the night, because when they leave, they won't be stopping for a while. I would like to thank you all for all the OC's you've given me, and all the ideas that came with them. However, the story is now pretty much set in stone. I don't need any more OC's, and I'm pretty set with ideas. If you have an idea you would like to see, put it in a review or a PM, and it might happen (big 'might') if it is good enough :P. Well, without further a do... Mamading, out.**


	9. Michiah's Revelation

**Well, here we are again. In the last episode, we met up with Greil Mercenaries, sorta, and Ike and Lethe had a sweet moment. Anyway, we now rejoin our friends in Daien, where Michiah is having a bit of trouble.  


* * *

**

Sothe and Yune were sitting side-by-side in their thrones, and Michiah was sitting to the side of Sothe. Michiah was flipping through a Light Tome, looking for some sort of spell that would help her with her current knight-trouble situation. 'How had he canceled out my powers?' she kept asking herself. No one, not even the Dark Master had been able to disable her powers of light. She had even gone to see the Great Earth Dragon...

**FLASHBACK**

Michiah was traveling, almost completely alone, only Edward and Leonardo were with her. It was the middle of the night, as she had to sneak out. There was no way her brother would have let her go see him, so she took her own initiative to see him. On her way out, however, she was caught by Edward and Leonardo, who were in the middle of a mid evening-training session. With somewhat of an argument, Michiah had to begrudgingly agree to let them in her party.

"Doesn't Michiah look amazing in the moonlight?" whispered Leonardo to Ed. Leonardo may have had many suitors throughout Tellius, his blond hair and skills at the bow made him a real lady-magnet. However, even throughout his adventure with the Dawn Brigade, and the Daien Revolution Army, he had a secret love for Michiah.

"Listen, Leo, if I were you, I'd go for one of the millions of girls that want to have your child. Sothe will take that precious knife of his, and cut your very soul out." Edward was Sothe's closest friend. He knew good and well if he were to find out Leo liked Michiah, one of two things would happen: He would be excited and/or okay with it, OR he would kill Leonardo, and Edward guessed it would be the last one.

Michiah had heard murmuring between the two, and was getting kind of annoyed. She stopped, and turned around, a small orb in her hand glowing. She glared at the two. "Listen, both of you, you guys wanted to tag a long, so be quiet and hurry up. I can easily use my Teleport staff to get to the mountain, the only reason I'm not is because of you." She turned back around, and kept walking. She didn't really know, or care, what the two were talking about. As far as she could tell, it was just random stuff that meant nothing to her.

"Sorry Michiah." Both the boys said in unison. The rest of the trip was pretty much silent, except for the sounds of nature that filled the air. They eventually arrived at the mountain, where the Earth Temple was sealed deep inside. All three stared in awe at the mountain, even in the moonlight, the mist surrounding it glew with an eerie, mystifying glow. Michiah walked through the mist, followed by Leo, with Ed watching their backs.

All three eventually arrived in the temple. When they entered, a loud voice filled the room...

"WHO DARES ENTER THE TEMPLE OF THE EARTH DRAGON?" boomed the voice. The entire temple rattled and shook. Edward instinctively drew his sword, while Leonardo stepped in front of Michiah, with an arrow knocked in his bow. Michiah just sighed, but she smiled to herself. 'Only these two would attack a voice...'. She decided it was time to speak up.

"Noble and mighty Earth Dragon, I, Michiah, humbly seek your audience for a matter of up-most importance. You are the only one old and strong enough to know of such things, and I desperately require your assistance."

"MICHAIH, YOU SAY? Hmm... " Just then, an enormous, brown dragon walked into the room. His eyes shown like the stars. "You are the silver-haired maiden... What is it you wish of me, young priestess?" The young woman walked up to the mighty dragon. She had subconsciously grabbed Leo's hand, and ended up dragging him up to the dragon. The Earth Dragon smiled kindly at the two.

"Umm... yes sir. Actually... I have a few questions for you..."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Michiah? You okay, sweety?" Yune was standing on the other side of Michiah. Michiah was zoned out for a good 20 minutes at least.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Yune. I was just thinking about what the Earth Dragon said... and how the Red Knight might not be who he says. I must say, I trust him more than I do the knight."

"Michiah, sweety. I know what it all seems like, but I don't think the Red Knight would lie like that to us..."

"Yeah, then where is our 'noble savior'? I haven't seen him for a while... now if you'll excuse me..." She bowed slightly, and then headed off to her room. When she arrived, she saw something that made her scream. Or, it would have, if she hadn't have been muffled. A dark voice filled her ear.

"Priestess... you are so far from the truth, but so correct..." With that, the strange figure and the priestess vanished into the shadows.

- A few hours later

"Sothe!" yelled Leonardo, as he came running into the throne room. "Sothe, there you are! Sothe, Michiah has been kidnapped!" With that, Sothe rose from the throne, threw off his crown and robe, revealing his Whisper attire, and he grabbed his Stiletto. He then ran up to her room, ran inside, and saw the note attached to her mirror, and her room trashed.

"Whoever did this... will pay severely..." He grabbed the note, and ran outside her room, and down into the courtyard, where the alarm was sounded.

* * *

**Yet again, another completed chapter. I do have a set updating system now. Starting this week, I will updating at least once a week on all my stories. If I don't update at least once, that means one of two things: I am grounded, or family issues.**


End file.
